What made you so fucked up? I'm not really
by saphire131
Summary: Isabelle asked Royce what made him so fucked up, what if he wasn't that fucked up, what if he was just doing what he had to do to get back home, where he had something waiting.


**Hello there, first of all let me say this, I am not going to disrespect the Predator line or the Alien line I love both of them, so I am not going to try to make an extension to their story's, or at least try not to this story is just a one shot that I thought of it is just a 'what If' story. I wrote this story because it just came to me, and because I love Adrien Brody, he is so fine with that big nose of his lol, anyway. Remember when Isabelle asked Royce why he was so fucked up, what if he wasn't as fucked up as they thought, what if he had his reasons for being this cold and going home alive. Try to go along with me for the reasoning behind getting home !spoiler! my main part of writer is after that.**

"Let's find a way off this planet." Royce said as he supported Isabelle as they walked along the strange jungle trying to avoid older traps set by the creatures. They had been traveling for hours or what they think has been hours then all of a sudden a flash happened and they were no longer on the planet but they were on a plane and actual human plane.

"What the fuck is going on now?" Royce asked with his raspy voice. Looking around for somebody when Isabelle slapped his arm to draw his attention to the man standing by the curtain that leads to the other part of the section.

"Who the hell are you," Isabelle asked.

"I am David Holley, head of the supernatural department of homeland security. Can we ask you two a few questions.

"Not until you tell us what the fuck is going on." Royce demanded.

"Please all of your questions will be answered, please, miss Isabelle will you go through the curtain behind you and Royce you can come with me."

Royce couldn't honestly tell you what happened after that, just series of question, he found out that not only the American government knew what was going on but every government of every country knew what was happening, they were supplying the names to the aliens. After all Royce had seen he really didn't give a crap. Royce spent the whole ride somewhere deep in his mind. Isabelle couldn't get him to talk to her at all she thought with their lives no longer in danger he would be more open and friendly, she thought wrong. They were dropping him off first because he was closer, the truck they had switched to dropped them off in Atlanta, the neighborhood was nice and expensive. The house that they stopped in front of was large with a white picket fence.

"Hey," Isabelle yelled when he got out of the truck. Royce turned around and looked a her.

"See you when I see you."

Royce just nodded his head and turned back to the house entering it quickly and quietly.

**Inside the House**

Chanel moved around her living room tidying up here and there, she had to keep her house respectable and nice. This neighborhood was safe and wealthy, most who lived here came from old money and wondered how she lived there, but she didn't care she lived there because she fucking could. She wandered into her bedroom, _their _bedroom, the one she shared with her husband. She missed him so much, Chanel was used to him being gone for long periods of stretch it and at random times, it was part of his job, that didn't make it any easier. She missed him holding her at night and telling her of his tales. When she really missed him she would put on her military pants and green tank top and combat boots, it was stylish and it made her feel closer to him.

As she bent over to pick up a magazine that had fallen on the floor she felt someone brush against her bottom, she quickly removed the knife that was tucked neatly in her boot and swung around to cut the bastard who dared to enter her house only to have her hand caught in mid-air.

"Royce!" Chanel yelled looking up into her husband's face seeing his surprised look.

Royce looked down at his short wife, with lust, amusement, and love. Taking in her outfit, he knew she had been missing him; she only puts on her military garb when she wanted to feel especially close to him. "I am surprised you didn't hear me when I came in."

"If I could do that, then I would be doing your job," Chanel smiled pearly whites at him. "But I had a very good teacher." With that said she stretched up planted a firm kiss on his lips, dropping the knife to wrap both hands around his neck.

Royce's control snapped and suddenly took control of the situation, immediately pushing her on the bed, Royce didn't waste any time, he stood next to the bed removing his clothes and unzipping his pants and watching his wife do the same. Once they were both naked he kneeled on the bed and pulled her to the edge and plunged deep into her.

He had missed this, fucking, no making love to his wife, he plundered her pussy taking all his emotions out this act, everything he had experienced and learned in the however many days, he poured it all out on her, into her soft chocolate skin.

"Oh, Royce, harder," Chanel moaned if it was even possible for him to go any harder. Royce gave her no answer except for a snarl and turning them so that he lay on his back and she sat across him facing away from him with her legs wide as pounded his hard dick into her, making her come hard and long with him following after.

**The Next Morning**

Chanel came into the kitchen to find Royce already in the kitchen just in his pants, with a cup of coffee already made, she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Remember what happened the last time you did this," He reminded her of last night. "Don't start what you cant finish."

"You are right about that you wore me out last night."

After getting her own cup of coffee she stood at the island where he sat at a stool drinking his own cup, just staring at him until she finally spoke.

"So how bad was it?" Royce went still at this question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honey, I know you, we I have known you for a while, and whenever you had a come back from a very serious battle or something just truly traumatic, when you came home you would just make love to me like there was no tomorrow, and last night was the most erratic you have been, so it must have been pretty bad so tell me."

Royce took a deep breath and told her all about it starting with him plunging from the sky.

**So what do you think, a little crappy but I think I got my point across, I just don't think that Royce was as fucked up as Isabelle claimed he was, maybe he had a family at home or something that's just what comes to my mind, and I don't really see Isabelle and Royce together its not a bad idea but this is another option, just review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
